Remains Forever
by DraconisChantal
Summary: "Pejamkan matamu, Ginevra. Kita akan segera menuju alamku. Alam dimana kau tak dapat disakiti oleh siapapun dan merasa tenang dalam tidur yang berkepanjangan."


Remains Forever

Title : Remains Forever

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Remains Forever – DraconisChantal

Harry Potter – J.

Timeline : Tahun pertama Ginny Weasley

-oOo-

Ginny masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan perasaan suram. Di tangannya terletak gulungan perkamen yang ia gunakan untuk mencatat daftar tugas essai hari ini. Meski Ginny masih duduk di tahun pertama, tapi rentetan tugas dari staf-staf pengajar tidak berhenti datang berbondong-bondong. Buktinya, hari ini dia mendapatkan empat tugas essai yang harus dikumpulkan minggu depan, dan masing-masing harus sepanjang antara tiga puluh lima inci sampai dengan satu setengah meter.

Ginny mendengus kesal. Padahal, dari cerita-cerita kakak-kakaknya, Ron, Fred, dan George, bersekolah di Hogwarts terdengar menggiurkan sekaligus penuh tantangan. Buktinya, di tahun pertama, Ron pulang dengan wajah berbinar, mengatakan bahwa dia, Harry, dan Hermione berpetualang bersama. Petualangan yang penuh dengan keseruan, ketegangan, serta adrenalin yang memuncak. Lalu, dari kedua kakak kembarnya, Fred dan George—kedua pembuat onar di Hogwarts sejak tahun pertama—, Ginny tak dapat menahan tawa setiap salah satu di antara mereka mulai menceritakan kisah kejahilan mereka yang tidak ada habisnya. Biasanya, Fred-lah yang memulai dengan wajah serius, dilanjutkan oleh George, lalu diakhiri oleh gelak tawa Ginny.

Tapi, Hogwarts tampaknya benar-benar menjengkelkan! Bagaimana mungkin seorang murid kelas satu diberi tugas essai sepanjang satu setengah meter dan harus dikumpulkan minggu depan? Ginny takkan heran bila Hermione, teman Ron, menganggap tugas itu enteng. Tapi, Ginny bukanlah tipikal gadis seperti Hermione yang gila belajar.

Untungnya, Ginny menemukan sebuah buku yang menarik. Buku yang dapat menjauhkannya dari kejenuhan serta rasa lelah, dan perasaan kecewa karena Harry lagi-lagi lebih memilih untuk berbicara dengan Hermione ketimbang dirinya.

Oh, ya, Harry Potter. Kabarnya, begitu lahir, lelaki dengan rambut hitam acak-acakkan tersebut sudah mendapatkan gelar legendaris. Lalu, bekas luka berbentuk seperti sambaran petir yang tertoreh di keningnya-pun tidak kalah tenar. Ron tak dapat berhenti membicarakan mengenai hal yang satu itu ketika liburan. Meski tampaknya Harry amat dibenci oleh Severus Snape—guru Ramuan yang sudah tidak disukai Ginny sejak mendengar suaranya—, tapi hal tersebut tidak mengurangi pesona Harry yang tiada akhirnya. Senyum Harry tampak begitu manis, begitu menghanyutkan. Kalau saja Ginny adalah kekasih Harry—

Ginny dengan buru-buru menepis fantasinya yang terlalu tinggi. Harry _pasti_ menyukai Hermone, tidak diragukan lagi. Keduanya begitu dekat, sepertinya tak bisa dipisahkan. Ginny mau tak mau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa adalah cukup baginya untuk melihat Harry dari jarak jauh.

Lagipula, dengan rambut merahnya yang norak dan mencolok, memangnya mau menjadi pacar Ginny? Ginny yakin selera Harry adalah gadis dengan rambut ikal panjang, berotak cemerlang, dan berwajah manis. Sama sekali bukan Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Ginny mendesah panjang. Dia mengeluarkan buku Astronominya yang bersampul biru. Buku itu dipenuhi gambaran rasi bintang serta penjelasan mendetail di dalamnya. Ginny mengambil perkamen secukupnya, sebotol tinta, dan pena bulu hijau kesayangannya. Gadis berambut merah itu, khas keluarga Weasley, mulai menyibakkan satu persatu halaman bukunya. Ia menulis sesuatu mengenai rasi Sirius dengan huruf besar-besar, berharap ia dapat mempercepat proses pengerjaan tugasnya dengan cara tersebut.

Ginny memandang perkamen sepanjang empat puluh tiga incinya. _Kelebihan tiga inci_, gerutu Ginny kesal. Tapi, ia cukup puas dengan hasil tersebut. Ginny bertekad untuk mendapatkan nilai O untuk essai yang satu ini.

Ginny menggulung perkamen tersebut. Dia ingin menggunakan sihir, hanya saja, Ginny tidak dapat dibilang cukup baik dalam pelajaran mantra. Jadi, Ginny harus puas dengan gulungan manual yang tidak begitu rapi. Ah, kerapian tak perlu diperhitungkan. Professor di Hogwarts tentunya menilai melalui essai yang dikerjakan, bukan kerapian gulungan essai, kecuali, Snape.

Ginny membuka gulungan perkamen yang berisi daftar tugas. Ia sudah mengerjakan essai Astronomi yang panjangnya empat puluh inci. Kini, yang tersisa hanyalah Herbologi, Ramuan, dan Transfigurasi. Ginny tidak heran dengan pelajaran Ramuan dan Transfigurasi yang tertoreh di atas perkamennya. Setiap satu tugas sudah dikumpulkan, maka Profesor Snape maupun Profesor McGonagall akan memberikan tugas lainnya, yang sepertinya semakin sulit untuk dikerjakan.

Tugas Herbologi sepanjang tiga puluh lima inci, Transfigurasi sepanjang setengah meter ditambah dua puluh lima inci, sedangkan tugas Ramuan sepanjang satu setengah meter. Apa kebencian Snape kepada anak-anak begitu besar sehingga ia menyiksa para murid melalui tugas-tugasnya? Ginny tak habis pikir mengenainya. Kan, dia adalah anak tahun pertama. Seharusnya, Snape memberikan tugas ringan saja. Tugas Transfigurasi saja sudah membuat dirinya ingin pingsan, apalagi tugas Ramuan yang dua kali lipat lebih panjang dari tugas pemberian Profesor McGonagall?

Ginny mendecakkan lidahnya. Untuk hari ini, ia hanya akan mengerjakan dua essai. Karena ia sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas Astronomi, kini ia tinggal mengerjakan essai lainnya. Tapi, Ginny merasa begitu enggan. Lagipula, masih satu minggu, kan?

Ginny merogoh tas kecil pemberian ibunya pada saat Natal tahun lalu. Tangannya terulur untuk mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya. _Nah, dapat_, batin Ginny girang. Dia bergegas menarik benda tersebut dari dalam tasnya, menatap buku usang yang kini berada di genggaman tangannya dengan paras puas. Entah apa yang membuat Ginny senang, tapi inilah buku yang dapat mengusir kejenuhan Ginny.

Ginny membuka lembar pertama yang kosong, seolah tak pernah dicoret. Nyatanya, sudah dua bulan Ginny menulis sesuatu di atas kertas-kertas usang buku itu.

_Tom, apa kau di sana?_

Ginny meruntuk dalam hati. Doa benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Tentu saja Tom ada _di sana_. Tom selalu ada setiap kali Ginny membutuhkannya.

_Tentu saja._

Tulisan yang sebelumnya ditorehkan Ginny menghilang perlahan seolah diserap, digantikan oleh tulisan lain yang berbeda dengan miliknya.

Ginny menyunggingkan senyum senang.

_Untuk apa kau memanggilku?_

Ginny kembali menulis.

_Ingin bercerita.. mengenai sesuatu—_

_ Kutebak, kau hendak bercerita mengenai Harry Potter._

Ginny mendesah panjang ketika membaca tulisan tersebut. Tebakan Tom selalu akurat.

_Ya. Tapi, aku tak dapat menceritakannya di buku ini. Bisakah kau keluar seperti yang kau lakukan dulu, Tom? Cerita ini benar-benar panjang. Dan rasanya tidak nyaman untuk menulisnya._

Tulisan Ginny menghilang, diserap oleh kertas usang tersebut. Ginny memandang bukunya penuh harap. Tapi tak ada balasan dari Tom. Ginny mendesah panjang. Wah, Tom pasti kesal karena Ginny meminta seenaknya.

"Kau memintaku untuk datang, kan?" Ginny terlonjak mendengar suara yang datangnya tiba-tiba. Refleks, Ginny segera membalikkan badan.

"Tom!" pekik Ginny senang. "Ya. Tak kukira kau datang begitu cepat."

Tom, lelaki dengan paras menawan tersebut, nyengir mendengarnya. "Seiring bertambahnya waktu—"

Ginny tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kau mengatakannya seolah usiamu begitu tua, Tom."

Tom mengangkat bahunya enteng. "Memang begitu, kan, nyatanya?"

"Kau tak tampak setua yang kau katakan, kok."

"_Well_," ujar Tom perlahan, tidak mau membahas mengenai usianya. "Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan mengenai Harry Potter, Ginevra?"

Wajah Ginny terasa panas ketika lelaki itu menyebutkan namanya dengan lamat-lamat. Dia menikmati sensasi ini. Sensasi dimana Tom menyebutkan namanya seolah hal tersebut adalah hal yang wajar.

"Harry.." Ginny berbisik pelan. "Dia—dia bahkan tidak membalas sapaanku hari ini."

Tom mencondongkan badannya secara tiba-tiba dengan wajah ingin tahu—dan terkejut—, membuat Ginny tertegun, melangkah mundur. "Mungkin dia sibuk."

"Apa dia dapat disebut sibuk bila ia membalas sapaan Colin—anak Gryffindor yang seangkatan denganku dan begitu konyol—tapi tidak membalas panggilanku?" Pertanyaan Ginny terdengar mendesak, terkandung tuntutan di dalam kalimatnya.

Tom tak bergeming sejenak, membuat Ginny tiba-tiba merasa bersalah karena terdengar menuntut sebelumnya. "Maaf," gumam Ginny pelan. "Aku ini benar-benar tidak sopan."

"Tak apa," Tom menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Setipis apapun senyuman Tom, Ginny tahu bahwa perutnya terasa melilit setiap kali melihat senyuman Tom. "Aku _mengerti_."

"Aku _lelah_, Tom," bisik Ginny pelan. Gadis itu kini menghempaskan diri ke atas ranjang tidurnya. Tom duduk di sebelahnya. "_Kenapa_, _sih_, Harry tidak mengerti perasaanku? Padahal, aku sudah menunjukkannya terang-terangan!"

"Ada dua kemungkinan," ujar Tom. "Satu, dia terlalu malu untuk membalas sapaanmu. Dua, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu."

Ginny mendesah, terdengar berat dan melelahkan. Dia sudah tahu bahwa Tom akan menjawab seperti itu. "Aku benar-benar merasa tidak berguna."

Tom tampak memudar, membuat Ginny terkejut seketika. Lelaki berambut coklat gelap tersebut mengangkat tangan, menenangkan Ginny. "Aku harus pergi."

Ginny menatap Tom dengan ekspresi kecewa. "Haruskah? Apa—apakah kau tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama sebentar? Hanya sebentar.."

"Kau dapat ikut denganku," Tom tersenyum manis—begitu memabukkan dan menggoda.

Ginny menahan napasnya begitu mendengar ucapan Tom. "—benarkah?"

"Ya, Ginevra," jawab Tom lembut. "_Kau bisa_."

"Apa kau dapat membawaku bersama_mu_, Tom?"

Tom menjulurkan tangannya yang tampak semakin tipis. "Cepatlah," desak Tom terburu-buru. "Bila kita telat, kau tak dapat ikut bersamaku."

Ginny memegang tangan Tom erat. Tangannya terasa dingin, namun membawa rasa hangat yang menenangkan. Ginny menatap Tom sekali lagi. "Tidak apa-apa, kan? Apa hal ini tidak melanggar hukum alam?"

Tom kembali tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau tidak ingin bersamaku?"

"Tentu aku mau," balas Ginny tergesa.

"Pejamkan matamu, Ginevra. Kita akan segera menuju alamku. Alam dimana kau tak dapat disakiti oleh siapapun dan merasa tenang dalam tidur yang berkepanjangan."

**FIN**

A/N : Fic ini awalnya dibuat dengan Hermione sebagai pemain utamanya. Chantal ngebikin Fict ini waktu masih amatiran banget. Terus—akhirnya nemu Fict ini di folder 'File crdclf' yang udah lama nggak diintip ;A; Maaf abal banget, ya'-' Ik this pairing looks sooooo confusing pfft..

Dan yeap, awalnya pairing yang ditulis (pas akhir tahn 2010, _tuh_) adalah TomMione, tapi—saya sadar bahwa Hermione tidak terlibat dengan buku harian Tom Riddle. Jadi, dirombak ulang dan hasilnya, nggak ada feels sama sekali.

_Well_, review?

Tangerang, 27th March 2013

_Love,_

_Chantal_


End file.
